tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Gets Tricked (DVD)
Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories, retitled Thomas Gets Tricked is a US and Canadian VHS/DVD release featuring the first seven episodes of the first series narrated by Ringo Starr. An additional two first series episodes, one second series episode and one third series episode are included on the Video Treasures version narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Strand VCI Entertainment in 1990, Strand Home Video in 1992, Time-Life in 1994, Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995 and 2003 and was later released on DVD in 2007 including a song. A Double Feature DVD with Percy's Ghostly Trick was released in 2007, and a second double feature with Thomas' Halloween Adventures was released on 16 June 2015. It was released under the title Learning with Thomas for Brazilian audiences and was released under the title A Lesson for Thomas for Latin American audiences. It was released under title, Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 for Thai audiences. Description 1990/1992/1994 VHS PEEP-PEEP! All aboard for fun with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. This trip takes us to the Island of Sodor for a trainload of fun with Thomas and all his friends, including Gordon, Edward, Percy, Toby and, of course, Annie and Clarabel the passenger cars. Join in our travels and let our magical storyteller, Ringo Starr, guide us through these adventures. 1995/2003 VHS PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for trainloads of fun with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. See why Gordon gives Thomas a lesson he won't forget and how Henry comes to the rescue﻿ when disaster strikes. Find out what happens when Thomas gets a chance to pull his very own train... with unexpected results. So join in the fun and magic on the Island of Sodor with all your favorite friends! DVD PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for trainloads of fun with the first Thomas episodes ever. See why Gordon gives Thomas a lesson he won't forget and how Henry comes to the rescue﻿ when disaster strikes. Find out what happens when Thomas gets a chance to pull his very own train... with unexpected results. Join in on the fun and magic on the Island of Sodor with all your favorite friends. Episodes US # Thomas Gets Tricked # Edward Helps Out # Come Out, Henry! # Henry to the Rescue # A Big Day for Thomas # Trouble for Thomas # Thomas Saves the Day # James in a Mess # Thomas Goes Fishing # A Cow on the Line # Gordon and the Famous Visitor Brazil/Thailand # Thomas and Gordon # Edward and Gordon # The Sad Story of Henry # Edward, Gordon and Henry # Thomas' Train # Thomas and the Trucks # Thomas and the Breakdown Train Latin America # A Lesson for Thomas # Edward to the Rescue # The Pride of Henry # Henry to the Rescue # A Great Day for Thomas # Thomas in Trouble # Thomas, Hero of the Day Song (DVD only) * Come for the Ride Bonus Features * Gordon's Memory Game from Best of Gordon * Sodor Memories from The Early Years Trivia * This is the first release of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends on home video in the US. * The VHS covers use a photo from Saved from Scrap. * After the credits roll on the Strand VCI Entertainment release, there is a message featuring a picture of Sir Topham Hatt that zooms out to reveal Strand VCI's mail address on a blue/purple gradient background encouraging viewers to write to Sir Topham Hatt to receive a tin of cookies as thanks for buying the video. * The first four episodes feature lines that were re-dubbed: ** Thomas Gets Tricked: In the 1990 Strand VCI Entertainment release, Ringo Starr says, "And off Thomas ran, laughing." The lines, "Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle" and "'Maybe I don't have to tease Gordon to feel important,' Thomas thought to himself," are also changed. This was the version used in the Random House read-along CD recording. The original lines, as well as "And off he ran laughing," are restored in the 1992 Strand Home Video release and were used on every tape featuring the 1992 program including its DVD release. ** Edward Helps Out: "Edward's driver came up." ** Come Out, Henry!: "How long do you think Henry will stay in the tunnel before he overcomes his fear of the rain and then decides to journey out again?" ** Henry to the Rescue: "'I'd like to come out of the tunnel.' But Henry didn't know how to ask." * Some Time-Life editions were packaged with a copy of the Toby the Tram Engine Buzz Book. * In 1995, Video Treasures released three versions of the video. One contains the 1990 program, one with the 1992 program, and one also under the 1992 program with narration from George Carlin, containing four extra episodes, those being: James in a Mess, Thomas Goes Fishing, A Cow on the Line, and Gordon and the Famous Visitor. The end credits on the George Carlin VHS, as well as the DVD release, were taken from Daisy and Other Thomas Stories. * The Universal release has no end credits. * The 1995 George Carlin release is considered as a rare item to find. * The US/UK audio tracks overlap on the 1995 tape featuring the 1992 program with Ringo's narration. * The 2003 VHS is the first US VHS to feature the 2003 Anchor Bay Entertainment logo. * The 2007 DVD cover has a mock-up illustration of Thomas being pushed by the Jet Engine past Callan Castle. * The slimcase DVD cover features the 2008 Anchor Bay Entertainment logo. * On Netflix, Hulu Plus, and Starz, the stories are told by George Carlin. * The Starz version does not include nameboards but the last few notes of the theme tune can be heard before Trouble for Thomas begins. *On the Brazilian DVD of this and James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories, the episodes are given their UK titles. * The Brazilian version of the DVD features a Language Selection which features the option to change the languages between Portuguese, (American) English and (Latin American) Spanish. * A picture from Topped Off Thomas can be seen on the back cover of the Brazilian version of this release. Goofs * The 1990 back cover lists A Big Day for Thomas as A Big Day Out for Thomas. * The 1995 Anchor Bay Entertainment release featuring the 1990 program displays the Strand VCI Entertainment logo instead of the Video Treasures logo. This is the only Anchor Bay release to feature the Strand VCI logo. * The 1995 release featuring the 1992 program with Ringo Starr's narration does not display the Video Treasures logo, and starts off with just the Britt Allcroft logo. * Thomas Gets Tricked is out of sync on the 1995 George Carlin-dubbed tape. * On the 1999 tape label, Britt Allcroft's name is misspelled "Beth Allcroft." * During Trouble for Thomas, as Thomas goes up the hill, a man can be faintly heard saying "Look out for the train," on the 1993 Strand Home Video and 2003 Anchor Bay Entertainment tapes. * In Gordon's Memory Game, Gordon asks "Can you remember what was not in the scene with Thomas?" after a scene with James is shown. * On the back cover of the DVD, the Sodor Memories is listed as "Character Gallery." * The episodes are listed out of order in the DVD booklet. * A Big Day for Thomas is out of sync on the Starz version. * On the Netflix version, the last music cue in Trouble for Thomas is played twice. DVD Packs US * Totally Thomas Volume 8 * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Thomas Gets Tricked and Best of Gordon 2-pack * Thomas Gets Tricked and Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked and Thomas' Halloween Adventures Double Feature pl:Tomek zdobywa Przyjaźń Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:VHS Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Thai DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Latin American DVD releases